Brock Rumlow
Brock Rumlow is a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was the team operative of the sub-blackops division known as Strike. He was revealed to be a sleeper agent for HYDRA. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic During one operation Rumlow assisted Cap and Black Widow in the recovery of the stolen Zodiac weapon and the apprehension of the terrorists that stole it. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Rumlow and the Strike team, accompanied Captain Rogers and agent Romanoff on a mission to the Indian Ocean to rescue a S.H.I.E.L.D's ship the ''Lemurian Star from the Algerian pirate Georges Batroc. After the mission, Nick Fury became suspicious of Project Insight, which unknown to him was HYDRA's plot to use a fleet of Helicarriers to kill millions of individuals targeted by an algorithm designed by Arnim Zola to select potential threats to global stability. Once the Winter Soldier (apparently) killed Fury, Alexander Pierce, the highest-ranking HYDRA agent within S.H.I.E.L.D, had Rumlow and Strike spearhead the operation to bring in Steve Rogers. However, a surprise attack on Rogers in an elevator at the Triskelion failed, allowing Rogers to get away. Strike were later able to capture Rogers and his comrades Natasha Romanoff and Samuel Wilson after a fight with the Winter Soldier, although the three were again able to escape captivity with the help of Maria Hill. During Rogers' attack on the Insight Helicarriers, Rumlow attempted to stop Natasha and Fury, only to encounter Sam Wilson. The two engaged in a visceral fight, ending in Wilson escaping from a window as a Hellicarrier rammed into the Triskelion, destroying the building. Rumlow was recovered by paramedics, badly burned and wounded. ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits A highly trained operative on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s counter-terrorism Strike team, Rumlow was an excellent soldier and often battled side-by-side with Captain America, for whom he had great respect. Rumlow was eventually revealed to be a HYDRA supporter under the order of Alexander Pierce, and attempted multiple times to apprehend Captain Rogers and Natalia Romanoff. Rumlow shown to be a loyal HYDRA agent. He will go to extreme lengths for HYDRA, as when he threatened to kill the man in control of the Insight Helicarriers launch sequence. Skills *'Master Martial Artist: '''Rumlow is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to hold his own against Steve for the longest while the Strike team fail to capture him in the elevator. Rumlow's fighting ability make him a dangerous opponent. *'Expert Marksman: 'Rumlow is a very accurate marksman and skilled in sharpshooting. Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally turned Enemy. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally turned Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy. *Nick Fury - Boss turned Enemy. *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 - Enemy. *Alexander Pierce - Boss; deceased. *Jack Rollins - Ally. *Bucky/Winter Soldier - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Frank Grillo **''Captain America: Civil War'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen-tested for the role of Rumlow. Trivia *Rumlow's outfit towards the end of the film is similar to his Crossbones outfit, with his dual holsters invoking the crossbones logo. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Captainamerica2532742d0cb6ef.jpg Strike team.jpg RumlowandCap-TWS.jpg Brock Rumlow CAP2.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Cap2_5299.jpg Cap2_5914.jpg CapTWS-2581.jpg Crossbones.png Concept Art, Promotional and Filming Crossbones_CATWS-Don't_Trust.jpg Captain-america-winter-soldier-tournage-frank-crossbones.jpg|Filming. 1371028993_44554862.png|Grillo on set. BMnLkJeCcAE2gme.jpeg|Grillo on set. captain-america-the-winter-soldier-frank-grillo.jpg|Grillo on set. Category:Captain America characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Strike members Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Agents